


Gen:LOCK - Rise Against The Union

by UnknownEnforcer



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Athletes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Guns, Holon - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Mecha, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer
Summary: A normal Australian man, 20 years of age with a hobby for Physical Activity, had a normal life, until one fateful day in 2072 was picked up to be one of the very few people compatible for Gen:LOCK, to fight against The Union in order to protect the people. Watch as he becomes suited to an athlete trained by the military in something that could kill him if it goes wrong. OC X Cammie MacCloud





	Gen:LOCK - Rise Against The Union

Gen:LOCK – Rise Against The Union

**A normal Australian man, 20 years of age with a hobby for Physical Activity, had a normal life, until one fateful day in 2072 was picked up to be one of the very few people compatible for Gen:LOCK, to fight against The Union in order to protect the people. OC X Cammie MacCloud**

**Tags – OC X Cammie MacCloud, Gen:LOCK, Mature Themes, Blood, Gore**

**Why Australian? - We already have an American regarding Julian Chase, we have a Japanese person for Kazu, Ukranian for Valentina, Scottish for Cameron MacCloud and Iranian for Yasamin. Plus, we have plenty of slang and attitudes.**

**Hello guys, welcome to the first part of the new series and project that I am doing, hopefully you guys enjoy it. If you haven't checked out Gen:LOCK, then you might be missing out, it is fantastic. Much more violent than RWBY and much more serious.**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Gen:LOCK it belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

**XoooX**

**Season 1, Chapter 01 - Prologue**

When most people think of the country of Australia, they automatically identify them as Kangaroo riders and being bogans, with a below average IQ along with it being mostly desert with the world's deadliest creatures.

However, it isn't all that. Australia has a fine and long history, with it having stories passed down the generations, by the first owners and first occupiers of the land; those people being the Aborigines, or Aboriginals as we call them, people who arrived from islands from the seas roughly around 40,000 to 70,000 years prior. Stories of 'The Rainbow Serpent' and 'How the Birds Got Thier Colours' are some of the few dreamtime stories that are the most famous throughout the land and have survived the sands of time.

However, Australia was first found by a European explorer in 1606, he along with 29 other dutchmen explored the southern and western coasts of the island and decided to call it New Holland. It wasn't until 1770, where Lieutenant James Cook discovered it again and sailed back to England to discuss about colonizing Botany Bay. In January 1788, The First Fleet, led by James Cook settled down and made the first colony of the newly dubbed Australia.

Of course, this didn't go down to well with the natives of the land, having spent years at sea with new animals never seen before by the Aborigines, their colonies dwindled thanks to the diseases that were brought over, and from the conflict of land. Despite being humans and the first people of the land, they were not even considered being humans, instead being classified as Flora and Fauna (Plants and Animals).

Many, many years later, Australia was still considered part of the British Colony, until the year 1901, where all the colonies came together and became a federation, and modern Australia was born.

Australia, even though they were thier own country, still fought with the British and American forces in many wars. Having a strong alliance with them. That alliance being, if one is attacked, then all is attacked. If one goes to war, then the other is likely to join and fight with them.

Australia while beautiful and having amazing history, also has its dark sides, such as the infamous Ned Kelly, a bushranger, gang member and convicted killer, however, it is still debated on whether he was a criminal or not, with people today even considering him a hero.

There was also another terrible part of history for Australia called The Stolen Generation. This happened during the years 1910 and 1970, where aboriginal kids were forcibly taken from thier families and put into care homes, where they were taught to be white and some even were adopted into white families, all because the whites wanted to be the superior race, and have all the aborigines die out, which was done by having them be with white families because they believed that the kids will become more and more white with every generation. 96% of the children taken, never saw thier birth families again.

**XooooX**

**2068**

**"Warning, a terrorist attack has happened in America by some organisation known as The Union, the Vanguard fought valiantly, preventing as much casualties as they could, however, in the end, they were forced to retreat after spending enough time distracting The Union to allow some lucky civilians to escape, as to our awareness, New York City, has fallen to The Union. We will show the pictures of those who lost their lives for those who lost their lives defending the populace of New York."**

Having one of the main cities and most well known in America was terrifying, the fact that it has fallen like much of the west coast with it nearing the middle of America. It was starting to affect others in other parts of the world. Luckily for the Australians, it was no where near the Australiasia region, just in the North America and Eastern European region. However, that in itself was scary to imagine. Countries that are powerful, falling to The Union, with advanced technology that can even surpass some of the combat weapons of some of the best European and North American regions can make.

That was what was all on the news station all around Australia, everywhere it played, most people were scared about this organisation, they were afraid that the organisation would target Australia next, chaos ensued, and it went so far that the Government had to send out their guards to settle down the riots that started in the capital city, not many lives were lost, but many were arrested to settle the riots down.

After all the riots ended, the Government decided to take drastic measures and authorise military personal come around and basically triple the defences around Australia, so much so that the borders were closed to all the countries except for England and United States, all because of the alliance that was held between the countries. It was a means to scare off any terrorists, basically saying that if you attack us, you attack them.

The export and import for goods slowed down, with everything being in quarantine and having to be checked not only by the army and scientists in different fields, they also were checked through the Government. That meant that Australia's economy came into another bout of depression, since Australia relied so heavily on exports to even get economy, even China and Japan were the main consumers, and now with everything on high security quarantine and lock down, the people of Australia went through a 'evolution' with the next generation of kids being able to withstand taking lower intakes of food.

Australia turned into one of the roughest countries to live in, with the population booming and a shortage of land, it became a war zone, with half the country being split between two groups, the extremists and the pacifists.

**2072**

A man was currently crouching down. He was wearing a simple blue short sleeved shirt that clung to his frame, with some black sweatpants that were wet with his sweat, and had some white joggers on his feet, with some ankle high white socks underneath.

His hair was a glistening red colour, some of it matting down and covering his right eye, with his left eye being hazel. His skin tone being tanned from the amount of time he spends outside, he was currently looking at a piece of technology that showed a time, that time being 10.8 seconds.

"Damn. Still not quick enough." He murmured out, running his right hand through his hair, making it stand on end and giving it a spiked look.

He stood up fully, showing his height to be of 5'8, he got a small towel that was resting on a small metal bench. Wiping his face down from all the sweat that was currently running down his body.

He groaned as he felt some of his muscles begging for him to sit down, which he gladly allowed. Sitting down on the finely cut grass of the park he was in. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his drink bottle resting in a small clear cooler. Sighing to himself, he grabbed the bottle out of the cooler and took the cap off and tipped it down his head, enjoying the cold water running along his body in the sweltering heat.

Keeping some of the water in the bottle by tipping it back up, he allowed himself to enjoy the water, placing the opening to his mouth, he relished in the feeling of having the cool liquid move down his throat.

"Ahh. That hits the spot." He said to himself as he placed the now empty bottle back in the small cooler.

He placed his arms behind him, resting on the ground, with him leaning back, having his weight shift from his ass go to his arms. He enjoyed the slight breeze going through the park, with it being strong enough to alter his hairdo slightly.

Looking at the small watch located on his left wrist, he found that the time was only 1pm in the afternoon.

_Sigh_

"I wish I can have my time for my 100-meter run be under 10 seconds, then I may have a chance." He said to himself as he looked up towards the sky, with it being mostly clear, with some clouds seen here and there.

He suddenly felt a buzzing sensation coming from his left wrist. Looking down to it, he tapped a few buttons on it and a small display screen popped up. It also showed that he was being called.

Tapping the accept button, he answered the call.

"Hello, Hunter speaking." He said politely, his voice was rich and baritone, with a moderate accent to his words.

 _"Hunter! How is my little boy doing?"_ An elderly voice was heard from the speakers.

"Ma. I am not little, anyway, I managed to lower my time even more." The man now known as Hunter said, with him rolling his eyes at the way his ma treats him.

 _"You will always be a young boy in my eyes."_ The voice said with a small chuckle. _"I'm sure you will be doing your family proud."_ The voice lost some of its happiness as it became somber at the mention of the word family.

"I know. I just wish they were here to see me." Y/N said with some hesitation as he looked towards the sky, imaging his parents.

 _"I'm sure that where ever they are, they are smiling down upon you. I love you, I must go. Talk to you later."_ The elderly voice said with love oozing from her voice, before it clicked off, with the silence bellowing in the air.

"Love you too." Hunter murmured to himself as he lowered his wrist. Looking down to the ground tiredly as he relived the memories of waking up and not being able to find his parents anywhere.

He sighed to himself as he lowered his white glasses, that fit snugly on his face, the glasses were expensive and with the newest technology, allowing fitness fanatics to see thier own records, allow them to set goals for themselves and even have a small screen that pops up when they want to read articles they find interesting.

 _'I will make you proud. Mother... Father.'_ Hunter thought to himself as he walked out of the park and towards his home where he will rest for a while before his night shift at the gym, where he is a personal instructor.

**-RaTU-**

Hunter opened the door to his small home, everything was rather expensive in the city of Sydney, however, he made it work, his job paid well, well enough for him to live in a small home in the outskirts of town.

It was late at night, being around 10:30 pm with Y/N just finishing his shift, which lasted hours longer than they normally did, it was considered overtime, so he got payed a little more for time he went over his normal shift hours, along with a reasonable tip from the person himself.

The hallway was narrow and had some white wallpaper with simple designs of different variations.

As he turned the corner into one of the doorways, he entered his small living room, which held an older version television, it wasn't all caught up technology wise, but he liked it that way, he didn't want to be one of those people who become lazy and rely on technology heavily, another reason why he walks and runs everywhere, with the occasional public transport options.

He flopped down on the small couch that was made of black leather and could fit up to three people on it, which wasn't used all that much. He grabbed the remote, having placed his glasses down on a small charging port to recharge them.

"Ugh, so tired. That man was a fitness freak. He looked like someone who enjoyed injecting steroids into his body." Hunter shivered as he remembered the marathon of work outs, he had to do with a man who was massive, not only was he tall, he was massive muscle wise. Something that heavy weight boxers will be proud off.

However, when he turned the Television on, he wasn't expecting a screen that showed his details, whether it was on everywhere was the real problem, now people might possibly know where he lives.

"Hunter Delaney. You have been selected to meet the famous Dr. Rufus Weller. Do not worry, this is only broadcasted directly to you and no one else." The announcer said in a dull voice, it sounded feminine to him, but he may be wrong.

"Well, that is good to hear." He muttered to himself as he believed the television wouldn't be able to respond to that.

"Sarcasm is **not** appreciated Hunter. Anyway, you are to meet Dr. Weller at the Olympic Park at 10 am sharp. **Do NOT be late.** " The voice said with it gaining some heat to it at the end, the Television then flickered before cutting to the program it should have been on before that weird incident.

As Hunter blinked to himself, he just realized something.

"Bloody hell, the TV talked to me, it even heard me. No respect for privacy I say." Hunter mumbled to himself as he rubbed his temples, already feeling a headache coming along with this.

"Just how in the name of Christ did that person figure out not only where I live, but all my details. That concerns me." Hunter grumbled to himself as he set an alarm on his wrist watch for 8 am. It took him about 45 minutes to get to the area from public transport.

 _'Might as well do some research about this Dr. Weller person, I can't even remember who he is.'_ Hunter thought as he slowly got up from the couch, with his gym instructor outfit clinging to the surface of the leather from all the sweat. He may not be a massive technology fan, but he wasn't about to meet up with someone who he didn't know about.

**-RaTU-**

**_RING_ **

**_RING_ **

**_RIN-_ **

**_CLICK_ **

Hunter's eyes slowly opened as every colour blended together, making a rather uncomfortable sight, he blinked a couple of times to at least get some vision back.

 _'8 am. Only two hours before I am supposed to meet this scientist guy.'_ Hunter thought to myself as I slowly get out of my single bed. Feeling my feet touch the cold wooden floor made me flinch a bit, such a change from being warm to cold waking my senses up further.

 _'I just hope to god that this man is not creepy.'_ Hunter thought to himself with a grimace on his face as he remembers meeting some more... weirder guys during his shifts.

Walking over to his wardrobe, he picked out his outfit, consisting of a simple pair of sweatpants and a muscle shirt, its comfortable, he also grabbed a pair of boxers. After picking out my outfit, he headed to the bathroom, where he will do his morning routine which was like second nature to him, shower and brush his teeth. He didn't need bad breath now did he?

**-RaTU-**

Stepping out of the bathroom, feeling like a changed man, Hunter's clothes are fitting perfectly on his muscular frame and wearing some ankle high socks with his white sneakers, which he had a couple of pairs of, he would rather have more of the same brand and shoe than to have different types of shoes to choose from. Makes life easier for him.

 _'I don't know how girls can have so many shoes.'_ Hunter thought to himself with a mental deadpan, remembering some of the more stuck up females he had to deal with in High School, he swore they had over 20 pairs of shoes and millions of combinations of clothes.

Shaking his head from those thoughts, he allowed himself to leave the comfort of his own 'man den' as his Ma likes to call it. Having the opportunity for breakfast ruined because of the toothpaste flavour lingering in his mouth, he decided to simply pack a couple of breakfast bars from the kitchen and into his pockets of his pants.

He looked at the time on his wrist device and saw that it is 8:30.

He blinked a couple of times as he realized that he was in the shower for at least 30 minutes.

 _'Wow, showers are just great. Never wants to make you leave.'_ Hunter thought to himself as he exited the door, carrying a small duffle bag that has some essentials in it, in case he needed to stay anywhere for a while. Probably won't happen, he went to the charger port and took the glasses off and placed them on his head, letting them rest on his hair, not having a need for them yet.

Closing the front door behind him, with a small click the door locks into place, not having to worry about his keys, mainly because every door can be opened by eye recognition, something that has helped lower break ins by a large amount.

Setting the bag comfortably on his shoulder, he activated the glasses and a small screen pops up in the corner of his eye, showing his vitals and how they are going. Everything seems to be in order, with his heart rate at a constant 70bpm, he allow himself to start moving at a light jogging pace.

**-RaTU-**

Hunter was currently standing in front of one of the most famous buildings in New South Wales, the Sydney Olympic Park, not only a place where the Olympics were held, but also a famous football ground.

Every time he sees this stadium or watches anything regarding in sport, it just makes his determination all the stronger for wanting to be an athlete, participating in the Olympic games, or maybe even a football player. It is his dream after all, and he is determined to complete it, then he can die happily, maybe even get a loving wife.

"Where is this Dr. Weller person?" Hunter murmured to himself as he looked around the grounds the Olympic park was at. It was highly unlikely that it would be in the stadium because of the construction it was under, something about catching up with the latest technology.

Bellowing winds picked up around the area, scattering small rocks and the fallen leaves on the ground, Hunter had to close his eyes to prevent any small debris getting into his eyes and possibly damaging them.

When the winds died down, he looked up and saw a large airship that looked like it was part of a military fleet, with its sleek design along with advanced engines. It slowly hovered down until it was near the ground and the hatch opened, revealing the inside where Hunter saw someone else sitting down inside, with grey hair worn casually, with grey facial hair. He is of typical height with an average build. He wore a large brown lab coat with pockets near the waist along with long black pants, he had glasses over his grey eyes and a serene smile on his face. Although to Hunter, it looked like he was holographic.

"Ah, Hunter Delaney? I presume." He said as the older man dropped from the hatch door and onto the ground below, not making a single noise.

"Yes, that is me. Dr. Weller is it?" Hunter said as he moved closer to the man who nodded his head at Hunter.

"Yes, now the reason why I called you here... well my assistant did. I have something that needs to be tested. Only you can help me achieve this." Dr. Weller said as he shook hands with Hunter.

"Why me? Couldn't you get another person, maybe even an Olympian, surely they will be a better choice than me, I am just... average." Hunter said as he tried to convince Dr. Weller to choose someone else.

"Nonsense. I believe you are perfect, besides, what I need help in, is a test to figure if this is compatible with speed." Dr. Weller said, leaving out some important details.

"Oh... well, I guess I could do that." Hunter said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Splendid. Well, come aboard, we need to pick up some others to help with other matters of this test." Dr. Weller said before he motioned for Hunter to get on the aircraft.

"What about my family?" Hunter asked as he was curious as to what will be told about his family, even if it were just his grandparents, they still looked after him when his parents vansihed one day.

"They will be notified about you going to help me in something important." Dr. Weller said as he reasuured Hunter with a firm pat on the back.

"What about communicating with my family, or my friends?" Hunter asked as he wondered if there was anything about speaking to his family about things when he was away or maybe even his mates since High School.

"I'm afraid you cannot talk to your friends about this, and your family, you are allowed to communicate with them only when I say so. I'm afraid that with todays day and age in technology, anything can happen." Dr. Weller said as he led Hunter onto the aircraft, with himself stopping just before the hatch opening.

"I...see." Hunter said, not enjoying the fact that he couldn't talk to his friends, who are most likely going to think he was dead now. Especially about how bad Australia as a whole is now. No one is safe.

"What about you?" Hunter asked as he was on the opened hatch of the aircraft, he turned around and faced Dr. Weller and saw him with his hands behind his back.

"I am just a mere hologram, I need to go now. Toodles." Dr. Weller said with his usual smile on his face as he disappeared in particles.

"Crazy old bugger." Hunter said to himself as he entered the aircraft fully and the hatch behind him closed.

He set himself down on a seat across from a man who looked to be of Asian descent.

"Hello." Hunter said as he waved to the man who looked to be a few years older than him.

The man looked at him and gave him a slight nod before leaning back on the seat and closed his eyes.

 _'Friendly fella.'_ Hunter thought sarcastically as he leaned back and started thinking about what was going to happen now.

Hunter briefly looked out the window of the aircraft and saw that the stadium was getting smaller and smaller, until the stadium became nothing but a tiny dot on the ground.  
.  
.  
.

**END CHAPTER**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I am enjoying Gen:LOCK so far and I find it very interesting and it has a lot of potential.**

**Now, for Kazu, I know he is Japanese, but it is revealed that technology is so far advanced that it can provide translations to understand different languages. I will be writing it in English, mainly because I don't want to embarrass myself in writing in Japanese, something I haven't done in a couple of years.**

**This is going to be one of the few stories that will either be a single pairing or dual pairing, I am only making this story a single/dual pairing because there isn't that many females introduced into the series yet, by the date I am making this/finished this chapter, it is the 8th of February 2019.**


End file.
